halocostumingfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Ral Partha
Hi, welcome to Halo Costuming Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Pepakura File Index page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Deadguy71 (Talk) 03:38, 25 July 2009 Scorpion Tank I was trying to download the scorpion tank and for some odd reason it gives me a file for a gun and not the tank, Is there anyway I could get the tank file? 12:34, February 12, 2010 (UTC) I fixed the link. You should be able to download Bevbor's Scorpion file now. Ral Partha 22:28, February 12, 2010 (UTC) hi can i have the odst helmet file plz !!!!! The ODST file is on the wiki. I checked the link and it's still working. where can i get the armor vacuformed? Mark V Links Hello, I would like to know if you could get the pepakura links back up for the Mark V body pieces. I am trying to make the armor before Reach comes out. thanks in advance 21:12, August 27, 2010 (UTC) All Noble-Six armor pieces are available for download and the link is on the wiki. If you want the armor pieces for the rest of the Noble Team, go have to go to the 405th site and do a search. Ral Partha 22:08, August 27, 2010 (UTC) Halo 1 Armor Hey a couple weeks ago you had the pepkura files for the Mark V armor pieces and now they are gone. If you can please put them up I would appreciate it (Halo 1 Armor). 23:21, August 28, 2010 (UTC) Sizing! Hey this is BIOremediation (from xbox live), I am making a suit using ur blue prints, but i had a question about sizing, checked on the page previous were they are posted up on and it says tht some may already scalled for a 6 foot individual. so i just want to kno if u scaled them for master cheif himself or for a 6 foot person with average build. ALSO how can u scale them for someone with a larger than average build, im a bit fatter than average sincerely, BIOremediation. keep up the great work! P.S. IF U COULD REPLY TO paranoid_hallucinations@hotmail.com it would b apreciated! problem printing I'm sorry to bother you, but you seemed to know the most from what I have read. I have been having a printing problem with the Mark VI. It can't be adjusted to fit the paper without becoming smaller, I was wondering if you know a way to print it without resizing it. Thank you for your time. Bobby Bobbymanning5831@yahoo.com HD scout link broken! i would really like to try and make this helmet but the link is broken, help? Dead links?? Hello there I know you probley get alot of emails about this, But it would be a great help if you could help me. I tryed downloading the left and right biceps of the Mark VI armor, but it would say it was a HTML document other then a pepakura document so I can`t do anything with it. Can you help me out?? Thanks oh and by the way this is my first time on here so forgive me if I do anything wrong. I downloaded the files you mentioned and they're fine. Did you install Pepakura Designer in your computer? Ral Partha 18:11, January 6, 2011 (UTC) vandals ral, we have had a vandal completely destroy the talk page. you'll have to restore the page as i don't have control over that. Tehalozninja 15:11, April 18, 2012 (UTC) Done. I have restored the page and IP-banned the user until 2099. Ral Partha 19:57, April 18, 2012 (UTC) Hi, I've been building mark vi recently but now the 4 shared links dont work, just wondering if you knew why thanks for time, 09:47, August 26, 2012 (UTC)carl 09:47, August 26, 2012 (UTC) Which links are missing? Ral Partha (talk) 17:03, August 27, 2012 (UTC) warthog halo hi there i was woundering if u would pls post halo warthog again on mediashare and 4shared pls ull be a legend I got good news and bad news, The bad news is that I don't have a copy of that pdo on file. The good news is that I uploaded a newer (and more sophisticated) file. It's better that the older one but it's definitely harder to put together. Ral Partha (talk) 18:44, October 1, 2012 (UTC) = buenas tardes he estado desde haces 15 dias bregando a vajar los diceños para crear mi propio casco y no e podido lo e intentado por todos los medios y no e podido me gustaria que me lo pudiera facilitar junto con la armaduras de gran jefe gracias duvan castrillon informacion duvan1791@hotmail.com 3123826690 19:08, February 6, 2014 (UTC) buenas tardes he estado desde haces 15 dias bregando a vajar los diceños para crear mi propio casco y no e podido lo e intentado por todos los medios y no e podido me gustaria que me lo pudiera facilitar junto con la armaduras de gran jefe gracias duvan castrillon informacion duvan1791@hotmail.com 3123826690 19:09, February 6, 2014 (UTC) I don't speak nor understand Spanish but if you want to create your own design, you have to use a 3D program (like 3DS Max, Blender or SketchUp) and then export it as an .obj or .3ds file. It can then be opened with Pepakura Designer. I don't know what the big boss armor is.. Ral Partha (talk) 23:22, February 8, 2014 (UTC)